


致敬时代 Tribute Era

by linzhishu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzhishu/pseuds/linzhishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他在黑暗中寻找庇护者，却发现珍贵的宝物：一个世界上最温暖的茧。<br/>看啊，光诞生了。</p><p> </p><p>无性向。YY一下狱寺少年的成长史。<br/>也写一写我心目中的59君。</p>
            </blockquote>





	致敬时代 Tribute Era

最开始，只是想离开那个家而已。  
出生在黑手党家族中，让他理所当然认为自己也会成为其中一员，偶尔见到的些许黑暗也习以为常，狱寺隼人不天生带有道德观，并不排斥这样的家庭。  
甚至一开始，家庭的冷漠，他也以为是正常的。只有一开始。  
他能感觉到，自己在那个家是个没有必要的存在。仆人们对他恭敬，但从来不会多说一句话，有时会用奇异的目光看他，母亲对他不坏，但只会宠溺姐姐，姐姐跟自己也说不上几句话，接触最多的父亲则很喜怒无常，而且经常回避他。  
只有他的钢琴弹得越来越好时，父亲才会露出平和的、看不太懂但很温柔的表情。  
但即使不为这个，他也很喜欢钢琴，音乐不会骗人，不会离开。也因为，记忆里已经模糊的一个人。  
在他更加小，连记忆都不完整的时候，曾有过一个很温柔的大姐姐——记忆中与她在一起的时候非常非常少，以至于他有时候会怀疑是否真的存在那么一个人——有她的记忆里全都温暖明亮。即使太少。  
其实他也不怎么记得她对他说过些什么，和他一起玩过些什么，大概就是弹钢琴吧。  
太小的孩子按琴键都吃力，多半是她在弹，后来他总试图还原她弹过的曲子，却始终拼不完整。

六岁的第一场钢琴演奏会可谓他的人生转折，从此就由清闲步入了水深火热之中，在人前弹钢琴和姐姐的杀人饼干都是他讨厌的东西，但唯一关爱他的父亲，狱寺总希望他开心一点，不想让他失望。  
知道他明白父亲根本不在乎他弹得如何，也不在乎他高不高兴，他决定要从这个家离开。  
目标就是……独自成为伟大的黑手党好了。  
他已经不需要家人了。  
但屡战屡败，数次被抓让他刚开始起步的理想受到了重大挫折，而且抓住他的还是姐姐，只大他三岁的女孩子。  
不服输地屡败屡战直至留下不可磨灭的心理阴影后，狱寺终于承认，一个人恐怕不行，那么……他需要一个家族。  
被拒绝太多次让他意识到，没有力量是不被需要的，就像父亲只需要他的钢琴。  
渴望变强的小孩子很容易盲目崇拜大人，他当时选中的对象就是夏马尔。  
虽然是个很不可靠的师父——而且对方根本不承认，但确实学到了东西，他开始热衷于与人对敌的残酷，从代价不重的胜利中迅速找回信心。  
夏马尔的突然离开让他被打击了一下，但也刺激了他的叛逆心，现在他已经有力量了，可以靠自己，于是，开始策划真正的离家。  
计划实施的前一天他听到了那个秘密，关于那一份毫无瑕疵的记忆。  
已经不会再见到的大姐姐……是他的妈妈。  
他好像就是从那时开始，讨厌会说谎的大人。

刚听到的时候他痛苦得几乎没法呼吸，接下来却以他自己都不敢相信的冷静离开、过完那一天，第二天有条不紊地实行计划，离开了那个其实从来没有他位置的地方。  
彻底离开。

后来他拿到了她的照片，他的头发是和她一样的银色，但长的并不像。可惜了。

明明变强了，还是被各个家族拒绝，一大半都是因为妈妈，当然他每次都会给鄙夷他妈妈身份低下的人狠狠的教训，不过没有怨过她，也其实——不讨厌这种理由。他们牢牢记着他的出身，他能清晰地感到和妈妈之间不会断开的联系。  
这点联系是那段时间他心里仅有的温暖，不至于让他被拉到更深的地方去，即使如此，他行事也越来越疯狂，闯出名号，而后名声越来越响，在少年中几乎可以算是领头人物。但他自己清楚，独行没有家族，又不是职业杀手、情报贩子之类的中立人物，他只能说在黑手党世界里，始终没有真正接触到黑手党世界的内部。

直到接到自日本来的一封信，让他去挑战彭格列新任继承人，赢了，那个位子就给他坐。  
继承人能换的这么容易，白痴才会信。

他不但不是白痴而且脑子很好，所以马上看出来重点不在于“打败现任继承人他就是内定继承人”，而是“输的一方要成为对方手下”。里包恩这是在招揽他。  
怦然心动。  
那个在意大利传奇一般的杀手想让他成为家族的下一代干部吗？  
他连行李都顾不上收拾，马上坐上了去日本的飞机。

希望越大，失望越大。狱寺隼人在亲眼看到泽田纲吉后很是吃惊，见面后他说的每一句话都是真的。  
里包恩的承诺是有效的，这样的人能打败得了他？干脆把彭格列夺过来自己干也不错啊。  
后来他明白那个时候的自己还是没有褪去少年气的轻狂。

失手实在是由于过于激动急切了，那点炸药倒还死不了，反正他从玩炸药开始就没少被自己的炸药炸过，他的炸药多半威力不大就是为了在制敌时不分敌我地用，所以总是他赢的次数多。  
只是不甘心，他当初抱着多大的期望来到日本，不甘心极了。  
但那个小少年却冲了过来，以至于他呆呆站着什么都做不了。

跪倒，立誓，把一切都献给你。  
“敌人”什么的才不是重点，因为他真的没想到，还会有人来救他。

他居然在自我放逐的尽头被拯救了，第一次抬头看见天空。  
我的十代首领。

少年拒绝的非常惶急又没底气，不过没关系，他已经看出少年还不坚定的温柔的确不适合那个世界，但他会让他慢慢接受他的。反正谁都逃不了。  
所以后来他那么讨厌山本那个棒球笨蛋。成天哈哈傻笑，他怎么会明白那个世界有多沉重和自由，怎么会明白自己有多认真和坚定的心意，怎么能比？

日子吵吵闹闹地过去，十代首领身边的人越来越多，少年的温柔坚定都被慢慢挖掘出来，只是他对所有人都一视同仁。  
嫉妒当然有，但这也正是十代首领的魅力所在，狱寺隼人只能努力让自己变得更可靠，但反倒总给十代首领添麻烦。  
谁来告诉他一个普通学生兼黑手党的身份该怎么做？只读了一段时间的黑手党学校可不是好参考，他独自摸爬打滚这些年来积累的经验全用不上，越想努力越是无力，越发对自己懊恼。十代首领有时苦恼有时无奈，但还是会那样对他笑。  
他也只能一遍遍在心里轻喃，十代首领，十代首领，十代首领。

在十代首领身边的时间真的太安逸了，以至于被千种袭击时他完全没反应过来，还拖累了十代首领。  
终于认识到自己确实非常无能，但至少他还可以当十代首领的盾牌。  
快走吧十代首领……他还是有点用吧？  
醒来已在医院，最后还是被十代首领救了。  
就是这样吧，就是这样，保护部下不就是BOSS的责任吗？  
相对的，为BOSS而战就是部下的责任了。  
他终于看到了梦想中家族的样子，对同去的棒球笨蛋都没什么怨言了。

被六道骸控制时他其实还有点意识，在脑海里不知何处明明灭灭不愿睡去。  
不要，停下快住手……心里拼命叫嚣身体却不听使唤，没有一刻这么痛恨过自己，还不如死了，还不如死了。  
然后少年蓦然成长，变得好强。  
解除附身狱寺已经完全动弹不得，眼前一片模糊，但还能听见他的十代首领的声音断断续续的传来。  
“可是，我……也不能眼睁睁地看着自己的伙伴受伤害呀……因为，这里是我的容身之地。”

他从没感到这么深刻、清晰的羁绊，不只是现在，还有未来……永远。  
他闭上眼睛，低声在心里重复。  
是的，你在的地方，就是我的容身之地。

 

于2010.09.28


End file.
